Me, Babysitting?
by Girloveswaffles5
Summary: I some how get sucked into babysitting a bunch of seven year olds, and guess what. It's the Young Justice team! Ohh  crap.    summary stinks, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! I am making a very silly story because I'm sick, at home, by myself… Anyways… Let's begin!

NOTE: In this story they will call me Gir, and my friend Jenie. AND the little kids in this story are all about seven.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear me, nothing!

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

I was sitting on my couch when the madness began

DING-DONG

Gir: Who is it?

DING-DONG

Gir: I'll be right there!

DING-DONG-DING-DONG

Gir:*Yanks door open* WHAT! *Sees a very official looking man with six kids behind him* Oh, hello.

Mystery Man: Hello, I was wondering if you would like a baby sitting job.

Gir: Uhhh… Ok?

Mystery Man: Ok, here is my phone number; I'll be back in a week. *Disappears into thin air*

Gir: _ What the…_*Looks down at kids* Um, ok how about we start with your names?

Red head kid: Hi! I'm Wally, that's Robin, Kal, Conner, Megan, and Artemis, and is that a cat!

Gir: Yes. How about we go inside…

Robin: Awww~ but I want to pway with the dog…

Gir: No, my dog doesn't like kids that much… *Sees Wally poking my cat with a ruler* Wally! Stop she's not… *Wally gets clawed in the face* declawed…

Wally: *starts balling like a baby and scratches heal*

Gir: How did you… * Sees Megan flying around chandelier* How are you… *Conner punches a hole in the wall* What the… *Slaps forehead* Duh, Wally, Megan, Conner= YJ. Wait! They're from YJ! I need back-up! *Pulls out cell phone*Jenie, I need a favor… Yes right now… Are your parents home... Good, good… do you have enough food to feed an army… K, I'll be right over! *Puts cell phone back* K kids! Pile in my car!

Robin: But there's not enough room.

Gir: Oh boy…

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

I know, I know it stinks. But I'm soo board.

P.S. reviews make great medicine AND birthday presents!


	2. Chapter 2

Still sick and staying at home… and my birthday is tomorrow. My life stinks.

NOTE: A reminder the kids are all sevenish so no confusion

Disclaimer: Me own nothing, compendia?

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Gir: Ok here we go, Kal you'll sit up front, Conner on the left hand side with Megan on his lap, Robin in the middle, and Wally on the right hand side with Artemis on his lap. K, let's go!

Wally and Artemis: Do I have to sit with him/her?

Gir: Yes, no go to the bathroom now because we have a 2 hour drive.

Everybody: Yes mam.

*fifteen minutes later*

Wally: I need to use the restroom.

Gir: I just told everyone to go before we left the house, why didn't you go?

Wally: I didn't have to then.

Gir: We'll be there soon

Robin: I'm hungry, where's Mc Donald's?

Gir: We're in the middle of the country side; do you see a Mc Donald's?

Robin: No…

Gir: Ok then

Wally: Can we stop at a park, I need to stretch my legs. Miss Boney-But isn't helping here either.

Artemis: Hey!

Gir: Grrrr… Kal be a dear and pick out a CD for us to listen to

Kal: *looks through pile* How about this one?

Gir: Perfect *Pops it in* Now everybody shut up and listen.

*Greg Russell starts playing, (A/N can't find any lyrics, sorry) 1 hour and 45 minutes later of pure torture*

Gir: We are here! _(finally) _Grab you stuff and head on in!

Kal: Is that your friends' pond?

Gir: Yep, now head on in!

Artemis: Do they own those alpacas?

Gir: Yes, enough with the questions and go inside!

Robin: That's their house! It's huge!

Gir: INSIDE.

Jenie: What's up Gir! Ready for a fun time… what's with all the kids?

Gir: Didn't I tell you we're babysitting?

Jenie: No.

Gir: Oh well too late now. Quick get inside before she starts protesting! *Everyone rushes past into the house*

Jenie: You are so dead.

Gir: Meep!

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Reviews= Me coming out of this alive

P.S. My birthday is tomorrow, Reviews also = birthday presents!

**Review button below**

**V**

**Please Push**

**V**

**Follow the arrows**

**V**

**What's another ten seconds going to do to you?**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

I am on a roll! Still I am so board…

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? When I own Young Justice pigs will fly, so I don't own it! For now… Hehehe…

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Jenie: You are so dead

Gir: We just went over this, but since there are six cute kids here you won't.

Jenie: Grrrr…

*CRASH!*

Gir and Jenie: Crap! The kids! *They rush inside to see five broken plates on the floor*

Gir: Who did it!

Wally: She did it!

Artemis: No, you did it!

Gir: STOP! Sit. Down. *They all sit down* Ok we are going outside, grab your stuff and head out. *they run out of room*

Jenie: You are dead to me.

Gir: No I'm not; I'm your best friend! *Grabs bathing suit and runs for bathroom*

Jenie: Grrrr…

*Outside*

Gir: Ok kiddies, there are a few rules, 1. No diving off the dock, unless you like getting scars. 2. Do not touch the fish, they will bite. 3. Don't fake drown, or I will kill you. 4. Have fun! * They all run to the water, except Conner* What's wrong Conner?

Conner: I don't like the water.

Jenie: Well… do you like sand castles?

Conner: Yeah.

Jenie: Well… let's go! *Grabs Conner's arm and takes him down by the sand*

Conner: I hear dogs.

Gir: Ok then…

Conner: No, really.

Jenie: Oh, those are just me dogs, they're in the backyard.

Robin: Can we play with them? Please~

Jenie: Sure, why not. Conner, guard the castle with your life.

Conner: But we haven't started yet.

Jenie: So you say Conner, so you say… *Turns around and leaves*

Wally: She's weird.

Gir: Yes, yes she is. *Runs to random spot and lays down*

Artemis: Do you suffer from insanity or something.

Gir: I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it! *Starts making sand-angles*

Artemis: …Ok then… I'm starting to wonder who's the most mature here.

Robin: Same here…

Gir: Same here… Wait a minute!

All of a sudden, two dogs come running out of no-where looking very mad.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

My mom said I have to go to school tomorrow so I won't be updating as much as I like… *Sigh*

On the plus side it will be my birthday! *Sigh*

P.S. Some of this chapter is true, like the sand-angles or the broken plates

P.P.S. I like saying P.P.S.

P.P.P.S. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long! I have a multitude of reasons, but it narrows down to this 1. Too busy, 2. Got a mean privet message, 3. My sisters a witch with a capitol B! So say a big thank-you to m'gannfan31 who helped me snap out of it! **

**Without further ado, chapter 4!**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Wally- AHHH! Rabid dogs!

-Kids start running around screaming-

Gir- No! STOP! They won't hurt you! Kitty, Deacy-Deac, STOP!

-The dogs sit-

Artemis- Kitty? Really?

Gir- Yes. Now, these dogs will not hurt you, so make friends with them.

Connor- Can we start the sand castle now?

Jenie- Ok!

Robin- Where did you come from?

Gir and Jenie- Wouldn't you like to know…

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Inside (hours later)_

Gir- 'Night kids!

Wally- But I'm not tired!

Robin- Me too! Can you read us a story?

Gir- …Fine, Once upon a time, the end.

Connor- That wasn't a story.

Jenie- Yes it was, it was just missing the least important part, the middle!

M'gann- Isn't that the MOST important part?

Gir- No. Now, SLEEP!

Wally- But…

Gir and Jenie- NOW!

Wally- Fine…

_(Midnight)_

Gir- Finally, I can sleep…

DING-DONG

Gir- Why, why me?

DING-DONG

Gir- Who in their right mind rings the door bell at this hour!

Jenie- Just go get it

Gir- Fine…

_(Opens door)_

Gir- Who the heck are you, and why do you have six kids with you… Oh no, no, no, and no!

Man- I didn't even speak.

Gir- You didn't have to.

Jenie- What's going on out here?... Wow, nice red hair.

Man- Just take the kids.

Jenie- Not unless you stay here with us.

Man- No.

Gir- You sir, look like a Roy. Don't you agree Jenie?

Man (Roy) - My name's not Roy

Gir- You lies, badly.

Roy- Fine, just take the kids!

Jenie- No.

Rot- Yes

Jenie- No

Roy- Yes

_( One hour later)_

Jenie- No

Roy- No

Jenie-Yes. No wait!

Roy- You said 'yes'.

Gir- Can you at least stay here?

Gir and Jenie- Please, Please, PLEASE!

Roy- …Fine.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Yep! I threw Roy into the mix!**

**Can you guess who the six kids are? If you can't, think a little harder.**

**Please review nicely; I have a weak ego…**


End file.
